Ectopic Artisan
A shaper and an aegis both use ectoplasm to achieve their desired goals. The rare aegis has learned to blend the tools of the shaper into his own skills, but by doing so he reduces the power of his astral suit. These ectopic artisans gain allies formed of ectoplasm to aid them in battle. Class Skills The ectopic adept gains Disable Device as a class skill. Astral Manipulation (Su) The ectopic artisan can, with a touch, restore an object’s hit points or cause damage. As a standard action, the ectopic artisan can touch an object and either deal 2 hit points of damage to the object or heal 2 hit points of damage, although broken objects cannot be repaired in this fashion. Damage dealt to objects is not subject to object hardness. This ability replaces astral repair. Ectoplasmic Creation (Ps) An ectopic adept of 2nd level is able to shape ectoplasm for a myriad of uses, gaining the ability to manifest ectoplasmic creation as a psi-like ability with a manifester level equal to half his class level a number of times per day equal to his Intelligence modifier. At 11th level, the ectopic adept can instead manifest major ectoplasmic creation as a psi-like ability with a manifester level equal to his class level. This ability replaces damage reduction. Astral Warrior (Ps) An ectopic artisan of 3rd level is able to create an ally to aid him in battle. Creating an astral warrior takes one minute of concentration to complete and the astral warrior remains until dismissed by the ectopic artisan. This astral warrior functions as a summoner’s eidolon using the ectopic artisan’s class level as the summoner level, with some differences. The astral warrior uses the biped base form of the eidolon, but does not gain any of the natural attacks of the eidolon, nor does it gain any evolution points of its own. Instead, it is created with a masterwork weapon appropriate for its size and is considered proficient with the weapon. The weapon’s damage type (bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing) is chosen by the ectopic artisan at the time of creation, but the weapon always deals 1d8 points of damage (for a medium sized creature). The astral warrior receives additional iterative attacks as normal if it has a high base attack bonus. The astral warrior’s weapon disappears if it leaves the astral warrior’s possession for more than one minute. The ectopic artisan and the astral warrior split the total customization points available to the ectopic artisan, chosen when the ectopic artisan configures his astral suit. The ectopic artisan can split his customization points in any ratio between himself and his astral warrior. The ectopic artisan must choose customizations separately for himself and for his astral warrior, although the ectopic artisan does not need to spend 8 hours separately for himself and for his astral warrior. The ectopic artisan can choose to leave customization points to be selected later as normal, choosing them for either himself or his astral warrior by spending one minute as normal. An astral warrior always forms with full hitpoints, and the astral warrior does not gain any evolutions. An astral warrior is a mindless construct. Commanding an astral warrior is the same as commanding an astral construct. An astral warrior disperses if the ectopic artisan is rendered unconscious or dies. This ability replaces reconfigure. Cocooning Strike (Su) The ectopic artisan gains a permanent customization that triggers on a critical hit while his astral suit is active. When triggered, the target is affected by ectoplasmic cocoon (Reflex save DC 10 + half the aegis’s level + the aegis’s Intelligence modifier to negate). This effect only works on Large or smaller creatures. This ability can only be triggered once per round. The ectopic artisan can grant this customization to his astral warrior when it is created, but he loses access to it while the astral warrior is active and has been granted the customization. This ability replaces Master Craftsman. Astral Swarm (Su) An ectopic artisan of 12th level can create an astral swarm once per day (see Appendix). Every even level thereafter (14th,16th, 18th, and 20th), the ectopic artisan gains an additional daily use of this ability. This ability replaces cannibalize suit.